


Reah of Thorolund, the Faithful Queen

by Blundigo



Series: Genealogy of Darkness [2]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Politics, Porn With Plot, Royatly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blundigo/pseuds/Blundigo
Summary: With your kingdom established, you, the Chosen Undead, begin to plan expansion. You begin with a small extension, aiming to take Thorolund. And what better way to take a kingdom than to take its princess?





	Reah of Thorolund, the Faithful Queen

Months have passed, and your firstborn is growing still within the Fair Lady. Although she will forever be your empress, you have realized over the months that she alone cannot grow your empire. To make an empire, one needs to take many kingdoms, claim each one as their own.

You think back to the inhabitants of Firelink Shrine- now Castle Firelink- and wonder if any of them could help you on this venture. And that's when you remember- dear Reah, the princess of Thorolund. Thorolund is not terribly far from Lordran, and she was going to head back to her home soon. If you make her yours, and she returns full with child and married to a faraway king, Thorolund will have no choice but to bend knee to your fledgling Kingdom of Lordran. The Fair Lady is not opposed to your plan; a king having many wives is no rare sight, and she understands the need for expansion.

You descend from your throne room and to the shrine at the base of the castle, to see Reah praying. She turns to you, referring to you as the ruler of this place.

"Indeed I am," you respond, "In fact, that is why I am here. You come from Thorolund, correct? You are of royal blood."

She nods, "Yes, I am the princess. I journeyed here to spread the Way of White."

"These are difficult times, princess. I am sure Thorolund is hurting greatly from the curse, as we all are."

"Oh of course," Reah sighs, "It breaks my heart to see my people so hurt."

"I believe I may have a cure. One that will help all of us," you begin.

"Pray tell, your majesty."

"As a princess, I am sure you are no stranger to talk of marriage and motherhood. I have my queen already, my Fair Lady, but if we were to wed, then Thorolund would become a piece of Lordran. My soldiers could patrol its streets and purge the curse. My affinity for the Dark has granted me a wealth of humanity I could share with your people." You were not lying; all of that was true. Your Darkwraiths fought relentlessly against the Hollow hordes, and the humanity you steal from opposing worlds could be distributed amongst the cursed peoples of Thorolund (and far beyond). This would work, as well, to ensure that no kingdom wanted to leave your empire- as the only provider of raw humanity, to secede would be to doom one's self to the curse.

Reah thinks on the proposition for a moment. To sweeten the deal, you tell her that Thorolund can keep its name, its culture, everything, it will become a cog in the Lordran empire; it would give its resources, and you would give ours. It would give its military, and you give yours.

"I accept your proposal, Lord of Lordran," Reah decides.

You smile, "Thank you, dear Reah. You will not regret this. I am sure you miss your home- I will immediately begin preparing the wedding, and then I will give you an envoy you may use to return to Thorolund and alert your father to our transaction. He is a smart man, I have no doubts he will accept as you have."

You got about doing just that, planning the wedding, marrying Reah, and preparing her envoy. However, by the time all that was done, the sun had gone down. Of course, no one in their right mind would begin their journey home at night, so you tell Reah that she may sleep in your chambers tonight. She was your queen, after all, and the Fair Lady's unique biology meant that she slept in her own room, constructed to suit her body.

"Now Reah, although the wedding is already quite a bit of progress towards me owning Thorolund, there is...one more thing that will secure that position," you tell her as she dons her nightgown, "My bloodline must remain in power on all fronts, after all."

You place your hands on her sides, "Please, dear Reah. Return to your father with my child in your womb and our plan will be certain to succeed. The catharsis I promised Thorolund will be guaranteed if my next born is planted within you."

Reah sighs, and thinks, then nods. "For the betterment of Thorolund, I will do whatever you request of me."

You undress, and she does the same, her golden hair flowing free from its hood and draping over her shoulders. Your dick rises at the sight of her body, freed from the modest robes that you are used to seeing her draped in, built perfectly for breeding, with wide hips and large breasts that are sure to feed your child well.

She explains to you that, like all unmarried women of Thorolund, she is a virgin, who had been saving herself for her husband. You comfort her with the fact that you are much more experienced, and you can take control. You begin by kissing her, running your hands down her body and massaging her breasts, her sides, her thighs as you prepare her for entry. You love her softly and kindly, planting many kisses along her as you explore her body before preparing to explore inside.

After you have finished preparing her, you guide her down onto the bed, softly pushing her legs out of the way as you enter her, breaking her hymen as you slide inside.

She moans in response, never having felt such a visceral, bodily pleasure before. You continue to make love to her, thrusting in and out of her, quickly enough to keep her pleasured but slowly enough to make it easy for her first time. You hold yourself back, determined to finish her before you seed her, knowing that this may be the only chance for some time that you have to make love to her (and by extension, the only chance she will have to make love at all until you see her next).

You continue pleasuring her, leaning down to kiss her as you continue thrusting, wrapping your arms around her and holding her tightly as she climaxes over you, giving you the ability to do the same, feeling your warm, sticky seed erupt from you and into her awaiting womb. 

You continue holding her, keeping yourself inside until you have emptied your balls in her womb and only then do you pull away from her lips and out of her body.

She comes down and stares in surprise at the sheer amount of white substance leaking out of her. Smiling, you hold her close, covering the two of you in the bedsheets and drifting off, blissful aware of the new life planted in her womb.

The next day, Reah left for Thorolund, guarded by an envoy of your Darkwraiths. The pilgrimage took three months, and when she returned home, her father was shocked to see her belly round with child. She explained the glories of Lordran, a kingdom rich with humanity, who's dark lord had taken her and offered to help save Thorolund from the curse. Although the king was at first enraged that a rival nation could so casually take his daughter from him, he could not deny the praises she sang for him and his people, and his opinion was finalized when the soldiers Reah had travelled with produced samples of humanity for him to gaze upon. He seceded from the throne, placing Reah in charge until her child would be old enough to replace her.

Reah sent a letter back to you, telling you that Thorolund was officially the first state of Lordran. Immediately, you fulfilled your side of the bargain, sending Darkwraiths to spread humanity and fight the undead throughout Thorolund.

It may be the first kingdom to be rejuvenated by you and your Darkwraiths, but it would certainly not be the last. There were simply too many ailing kingdoms with fair princesses for you to allow that.


End file.
